


Ignore

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Denial of Feelings, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Teen Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be reasonable. He's seventeen. You're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore

Ignore the way his messy black hair brushes into his eyes in the morning.

Ignore the way his lips curl into a warm smile when he sees you.

Ignore the way those slim, beautiful fingers curl around the rifle trigger.

Ignore the smirk when he beats your shot.

Ignore the delicious, deepening ring to his voice when he laughs.

Ignore the way he breathes after a long run.

Ignore the way he curls around you protectively, keeping you afloat while your body glitches.

Ignore the muscles forming along his body, the way his body cuts through water when he swims.

Ignore the way he starts to look at you one day: curious.

Ignore the way he starts to look at you one day: hungry.

Reason. Be reasonable. He's seventeen. You're not. Hold onto reason. 

Ignore reason when his fingers curl around your hip, a dark gleam in his eyes.


End file.
